


Mother Wit

by just_ann_now



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Double Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now





	Mother Wit

**Mother Wit**

It was not rivalry, not really; it was simply very clear that tasks requiring physical strength and skill were easy for Thor, while Loki excelled at those requiring a certain measure of, oh, craftiness? Was that too strong a word? Did it imply too much, imply traits she really did not want to recognize in her son?

_Her son_. She had always called him that; in her heart, the whimpering infant was hers from the moment Odin thrust him into her arms. "He was left to die. He doesn't seem to want to," the All-father muttered gruffly, turning back towards his warriors, triumphant upon their return from Jotunheim. At first weak as a kitten, her Loki grew, lithe and sleek, clever as a cat, beloved companion to golden Thor. 

She'd studied them in the quiet evenings, as mothers do; seen Loki's utter hero-worship turn to wistful adoration. As they grew,she saw Loki's gaze become more calculating, more hungry; his jests more biting, and her heart ached. Thor always laughed it off, his skin as thick as a bear's pelt, but as she watched and listened, she began to feel an unseasonable chill.


End file.
